Broken Hands, Whithered Souls
by notallthatwanderarelost
Summary: Beverley Walker was indeed the Warden's neice and she was indeed staying at Camp Green Lake. There she meets the intriguing D-Tent Boys. Yes they're rowdy, and blunt, and a tad bit smelly, but that doesn't stop Bev from inviting herself into their world. That world includes Zigzag, a boy with a past. Bev knows she should stay away, but she just can't. ZigzagxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Beverley**

The dusty ride was a long one. In fact, it seemed longer than the last time I had visited my Aunt Lou, which was when I was in 6th grade, 5 years ago. I liked Aunt Lou, I really did. She was beautiful and polite, soft-spoken yet authorative. I loved the days we would spend at the river, fishing and marveling about how big the fish were. Then we would roast them over the fire and serve them to the rest of the family, proud at their smiles of delight.

Visiting Aunt Lou at Camp Green Lake, now that was a different story. She was always on alert, and had to be due to the fact that she was the warden at a juvenile camp that housed delinquents. Her company was rather dry, beside the fact that there was absolutely nothing to do. I really had no choice though. My mother had skipped town. I wasn't surprised, for this had not been the first time that his has happened.

The bus driver was going slowly as usual. Luckily we were almost there. I could see the camp approaching quickly. I sighed and searched the vast desert. Holes. There were holes everywhere. That's all there was to see, except for the gawking convicts in jumpsuits. I was thrilled that the boys were still out digging, for I didn't feel like dealing with the unexpected arrival of dare I say it—a GIRL—at Camp Green Lake.

Before I had realized it, the bus pulled to a slow and screechy stop in front of Mr. Sir's office, otherwise known as the convict drop off. I looked outside to see if my greeting party has arrived, but alas, nobody was outside. Yet. I struggled to carry my duffle bag, suitcase, and guitar case through the narrow aisle, and down the high steps. I finally jumped off, and coughed at my dusty landing. Carefully, I waddled forward, focusing on not dropping anything. Let's see…Mr. Sir's office was straight ahead, and Aunt Lou's cabin was…

"Beverley? Beverley Walker, could that possibly be you?" a familiar and unfortunate voice called out. I grimaced when I realized who it was.

Dr. Pendanski, who by the way is certainly far from a certified doctor, is one strange guy. I've always been creeped out by his overly-caring ways. He grinned from the counseling office's porch and started to make his way towards my direction. As per usual, he wore the same get up of a buttoned up shirt tucked into high waisted shorts, knee high socks, a wide brimmed hat, and of course; sunscreen slathered all over his nose.

He quickly whipped out his walkie talkie from his waistband, "Lou, yes…I'm on my way there right now—well she…Yes, I'm on my way right now, it's just—No! No I'm not stalling I'm…Yes, I—BEVERLEY IS HERE!" he finally managed to snap into the radio. He held the device to his ear to hear her response. "Yes, right away."

He faced me and beckoned, still intently listening to my aunt. I followed him to his small pickup truck. "Throw your stuff in the back," he ordered.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Where's Aunt Lou?"

"She's out disciplining. Apparently some boys have gotten into a little scuffle. I was just heading out there myself when you arrived. Lou told me to just bring you along with me."

"Alright," I grunted, trying to shove my guitar case over the side of the truck, while also handling my suitcase. After a few unsuccessful attempts, I finally climbed into the passenger seat. I swiped the back of my head across my forehead, the heat was already starting to get to me.

**D-Tent Boys**

"Man, did you see Lump punch Nugget in the teeth?" Magnet whistled. "That must have hurt!"

The boys of D-Tent: Magnet, Squid, ZigZag, Zero, X-Ray, Caveman, and Armpit were all gathered at Magnet's hole, which had a clear view of B-Tent's digging site.

"Jeez, they got the Warden, Mr. Sir, and look, now Mom all over there." Squid said, switching his toothpick to the other side of his mouth.

They watched as Pendanski pulled up behind the Warden's car. He got out of the driver's side and approached the line of smirking boys. Mr. Sir was in Lump's face, yelling about some Girl Scout crap. He really needed a new line.

"Man, I always knew that Lump was a crazy dude," ZigZag's Texan accent drawled. His electric blue eyes darted around suspiciously.

"B-Tent." X-Ray scoffed. "Nothin but a bunch of low-lifes,"

"Hey…" Armpit squinted, peering over at Mom's truck. "Hey! Is there someone else in Mom's truck?"

The boys all shaded their eyes from the sun and stared over at the scene.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door opened and D-Tent gasped. Two black and blue cowboy boots planted firmly on the ground, and a teenage girl emerged. She wore high waisted jean shorts, and a plaid shirt tucked in, a big brass belt buckle holding everything in place. The strange girl had long black hair and aviator sunglasses perched on top of her head, pulling back the hair away from her face. The boys were silent, stunned.

The Warden hurried around the corner of the cars and embraced the girl. Now the Warden was relatively small at 5'5, but the girl was even tinier. She probably measured in at around 5'2.

"Holy shit." Squid exclaimed. "There's a girl…a living breathing girl at Camp Green Lake! Wahoo!" he threw his hat up in the air and yelled with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beverley**

I could not tell you how awkward it was standing in front of seventy boys, most of whom haven't seen a girl in months. I nervously glanced up every now and then at the hungry faces who were sizing me up. I really wished that I hadn't worn shorts.

"Now," the Warden called out in a powerful and sharp voice. She stood next to me, her hands clasped together. Dr. Pendanski was at my other side, and Mr. Sir walked back and forth in front of us, challenging the campers. "Now, as you may have noticed, my niece Beverley has arrived at Camp Green Lake,"

A daring boy started cheering, but was quickly silenced by Mr. Sir.

The Warden narrowed her eyes. "She is to be treated with respect. There will be no speaking, no gawking, no harassing, no pranks, and certainly no touching without her consent. If any of you break these rules, you will be immediately reported to me, and I will deal you myself. You will treat her as you would treat me, is that understood?"

After a few moments of silence, the Warden dismissed the boys with a thank you. She faced me and said, "I don't have much to eat in my cabin, for I haven't had the chance to go shopping. I'm sure Dr. Pendanski here wouldn't mind finding some nice food in the kitchen for you," she averted her attention to Dr. Pendanski.

"Oh, no problem," he grinned cheesily. "Why don't you go sit over with the other counselors," he motioned toward the table filled with droopy eyed men with cowboy hats. "I know it's not very convenient but I think it'd be…safer."

I had no intentions of mingling with the counselors, so I sat down at the end of the table, as far away from them as I could. I then took this time to thank god for the hundredth time that I always carried my drawing pad and pencils with me. I pulled my soft leather purse into my lap, a gift from Aunt Lou. I flipped through the pages of doodles and love poems dedicated to boys who never knew I existed to a clean page. A clean page, a new start.

**ZigZag**

"Beverley," Squid scoffed. "That's my grandma's name. When I think of a hot girl I don't want to think of my grandma." He gritted his toothpick tightly between two rows of crooked teeth.

The boys laughed. I went along with it, but I knew better. I don't know who this "Beverley" person—if that's her real name—but something about this whole situation seems fishy. The Warden has a niece…Really? That's the best they could come up with? I knew _somebody_ was watching me. Perhaps they were a government spy or even an assassin.

I stared over at the stranger. She was bent over a notebook or journal of some sort. She looked up and quickly observed her surroundings. Hey gaze passed over our table before landing on the next. Aha! So she had found out I was here. She was probably taking notes right now. Beverley tucked her hair behind her ear before she continued recording in her notebook. Well…she didn't really look like an assassin…but of course the government wouldn't make it so obvious. Yes, yes I know. I outsmarted them. I—

"Ziggy?" X-Ray interrupted. My eyes flashed over towards him.

"Huh?"

"Dude are you even here?" Armpit waved a flabby arm in my direction.

"Course I am," I muttered.

"You think she's gonna have to dig holes?" Magnet asked curiously.

X-Ray shrugged. "Man, the Warden will make anyone who has two working arms dig."

"True that," Magnet grumbled.

"All I know is that this is the closest any of us will ever get to her." X-Ray proposed. "The Warden will probably keep her on lockdown. So might as well enjoy it while it lasts." He led the group's gaze over towards the mysterious girl.

**Beverley**

After examining the whole room, I chose my victim. It was, the devilishly intriguing Mr. Sir. Wow, I almost laughed out loud at that description. Mr. Sir was sitting a couple feet away, his chair positioned at an angle so he could observe the whole room. He lounged with his chair leaned back and his feet propped up on the tabletop. His cowboy hat was shielding his eyes, and a toothpick dangled carelessly out of his stubble-ridden lips. Actually, he was an interesting subject.

I left the diseased looking bowl of chili Dr. Pendanski had conjured up for me untouched and focused all of my attention on Mr. Sir. I was wonderstruck on how still he managed to stay, until I finally realized he was sound asleep. It made me feel so secure knowing what great hands the delinquents of our country were in.

By the time I finished a rough sketch of Mr. Sir, the room had pretty much cleared out. There were only a few idling campers scattered around but other than that the place was pretty much deserted. Shit. I wanted to leave before the boys so I wouldn't have to run into any of them on the way back to Aunt Lou's cabin. I suppose I could ask one of the counselors to escort me, but I really didn't want to live under constant surveillance like one of these prisoners.

"Oh, Ms. Walker, there you are." Dr. Pendanski called from the doorway. Looks like I didn't really have a choice now. As he passed Mr. Sir, Pendanski gave him a generous kick in the shins.

"I guess I just lost track of the time," I admitted while flipping my notebook shut and lazily stuffing my pencils back into the bag.

"Well it seems like we both have great timing!" he chuckled. I forced a laugh for his sake. "How about I walk you back to the cabin, eh?"

"Sure, doc." I eagerly stood up.

It was in the evening, so the temperature had died down. However there was still a dull lazy heat, perfect weather for swimming. A few boys were walking around, or lounging outside, but most had retired to their tents or the infamous Wreck Room.

"Rex! Ricky! Alan! I hope you're all excited for our session tonight!" Pendanski called out to a trio of boys who were approaching ahead.

"Always am, Mom." An African-American boy with unbelievably dirty glasses scoffed.

"Beverley, these are D-Tent boys, my boys—"

"Please, don't ever say that again…" A Caucasian boy with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth groaned.

"As I was saying," Pendanski shot them a look. "I'm the counselor for D-Tent. This here is Rex," he motioned towards the boy with glasses. "And Alan," Toothpick waggled his eyebrows at me. "And Ricky."

The third boy was peculiar indeed. He was tall, towering over the other boys by a couple inches. He had a crop of wild blonde hair that stuck out in every direction. His jumpsuit top was tied around his waist, and his white tank top exposed his defined arm muscles. His eyes however were his most interesting feature. They were electric blue and darted ever which way suspiciously. I took in his long arms and sharp jaw line, thinking that he would be great to draw.

"Nah, I'm X-Ray," Rex said. "And that's Squid and Zigzag." Squid's lips twisted into an annoying smirk and Zigzag nodded politely.

"Hello," I replied, hugging my drawing pad against my chest.

"That's all the introductions we have time for today," Pendanski joked. "Come along now Beverley." He started walking away, me in tow right behind him. "See you boys later."

"Yeah,"

"Bye Mom,"

I could hear the boys' feet shuffling away. I gave a small glance over my shoulder at them, only to see their backs moving farther and farther away.

**A/N: Forgot about FF. Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited. If anyone out there is still reading these Holes fanfics, hope you enjoy(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beverley**

It was two weeks since I arrived. Days at Camp Green Lake were rather boring. As per usual, Aunt Lou's company was rather dry while she was at work. The counselors were amusing, but I longed for contact with people my own age. And unfortunately all the people around my age were convicts.

Today's dinner wasn't any better than yesterday's. The boys had for the most part gotten used to a girl's arrival, but there was still gawking when I entered a room. A couple days ago a brave fellow actually walked up to my table and started talking to me. He was quite polite in fact, but was still quickly shooed away by the other counselors. I hated being so sheltered.

After dinner I started the long trudge back to Aunt Lou's cabin and was of course escorted by the ever charming Dr. Pendanski. He was chatting merrily away about something he saw on the news that morning that was oh so hilarious when I noticed that the same three boys—Squid, X-Ray, and Zigzag—that I met on the first day were out in front of Aunt Lou's cabin. One held a hose, another a bucket, and the last a handful of sponges.

"Oh, lookie here!" Pendanski chuckled. "It's the three stooges!"

"Real funny Mom," X-Ray mumbled and spat on the ground.

"Car duty today?" Pendanski asked, even though he obviously knew the answer.

"Yep," they all responded.

Car duty was washing my Aunt Lou's Cadillac. It was not a required job, rather one that you could sign up to do and earn extra shower tokens.

"Well be careful, we don't want any scratches!" Pendanski warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Squid rolled his eyes. I smiled at this.

"Don't worry Mom," X-Ray assured him. "We don't want any trouble, we REALLY need these."

"Gross," I wrinkled my nose, earning a chuckle from Pendanski.

"It's not for us chick," Squid replied. "It's for Armpit, dude don't smell good."

"Theodore is another member of D-Tent," Pendanski told me, as if I couldn't figure that out for myself.

An awkward moment passed as the boys looked at us and we looked at them.

"Why don't you head on inside—" Pendanski suggested at the same time I asked, "Need some help?"

"Sure!" Squid exclaimed a little too eagerly.

Pendanski's brows furrowed together. "Now I don't think that's such a good idea."

I cocked my head to the side. "What else is there to do?"

I thought I really stumped him now until he countered, "Why don't you go draw or something?"

I was really done with being bored.

"Ok," I replied and plopped down on the porch steps. This earned some smirks from the D-Tent boys.

Pendanski sighed. "Now stay out of trouble, all of you." He warned and turned away.

As soon as he got out of earshot, Squid said, "Now that he's gone babe—"

"Don't you have a job to do?" I asked, annoyed.

"Man she is related to the Warden," Squid grumbled and I glared at him.

X-Ray and Zigzag burst out in laughter. "Ok let's get to work fellas," X-Ray, the obvious leader, commanded.

I pulled out my book and pens, starting to trace the outline of the scene ahead of me. I smiled at the crazy shape of Zigzag's hair. I listened to the boys' idle chit-chat and complaints about other tents, the food, and sunburns.

"Man, did you see Magnet's burn? The skins between his fingers are cherry red," Squid said.

"The back of my neck is killing me," Zigzag complained.

"You'd think we'd be immune by now," X-Ray commented.

"Don't you guys have sunscreen?" I spoke for the first time since they started working, but keeping my eyes focused on my drawing. I heard the hose stop spraying.

"You think that if we had sunscreen we wouldn't be burnt?" I was getting used to Squid's sarcastic remarks.

"Now, now, kids," X-Ray warned.

**Zigzag**

I noticed all right. As soon as we started working the new girl had pulled out some sort of log or journal. She wasn't even trying to conceal it. I saw that she kept occasionally glancing at us, then writing stuff down. Was she recording out actions?

"Whatchu doin there?" I asked.

The girl looked surprised. "I'm drawing." She said.

"Yeah? What are you drawing?" I pressed.

Beverley peered closely at me before asserting her attention back to her log. "Secret."

I gave the boys a look. They shrugged in reply. Impatiently, I jerked my head to the side to signal them to follow me to the other side of the car. They did and we crouched below the windows.

"What do you think she's really writing?" I whispered.

"Man I don't know," X-Ray muttered.

"I bet that the Warden is having her document everything we do so she knows exactly what we're up to all the time."

X-Ray shook his head and stood up.

"What do you think Squid?" I asked.

"I think I'll have what you're having," he winked and tapped the brim of his hat.

**Beverley**

"So you're an artist?" X-Ray asked.

"I really wouldn't say that exactly," I admitted.

I was almost done with the picture. It was just a rough sketch because of how little time I had.

The boys were just about finished. Squid squeezed the excess soap and water from the sponges into a bucket while Zigzag gave one final spray across the side of the car.

"Very nice boys,"

I looked up to see my aunt and Mr. Sir standing behind me. Aunt Lou's auburn ringlets flowed loosely down her back, and her aviators rested comfortably on the bridge of her nose. She looked very authorative, and quite intimidating.

I flipped my booklet closed quickly.

"Give them their reward," she ordered Mr. Sir.

He stumbled down the stairs and reached into his pocket. "Now don't spend this all in one place," he chuckled as he dropped the tokens in X-Ray's waiting palm.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled in response.

"Beverley I have some TV dinners waiting in the oven, sweetie," Aunt Lou said, now from the doorway.

"Ok, I'll be right in." I called back, motioning toward the pile of pencils and pens in my lap.

"Go on now," Mr. Sir waved the D-Tent boys away.

"Alright, see you Sketch!" X-Ray waved to me.

"Bye Sketch," Squid saluted. Zigzag gave me a slight nod and joined his two friends.

"Sketch?" I asked Mr. Sir.

"Looks like you earned a nickname." Mr. Sir passed me going up the stairs. He opened the cabin door and just before slamming it shut, mumbled, "Congrats,"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bear with me everyone, I know this is moving pretty slow but I want it to be realistic as possible. That being said this chapter introduces some Bev/Zig. Thanks for the reviews and favorites, they're much appreciated. (:**

**Beverley**

I got up around ten o'clock in the morning. I braided my black curly hair and pulled on a baseball cap. I was already sweating—even in the cool cabin—in my sweats so I traded them for a pair of denim shorts. Aunt Lou had left early in the morning with Mr. Sir and two other counselors to do some shopping and business in the city. She was going to be gone the whole weekend. During this special time when there was a lack of authority the boys were more rebellious and daring than usual.

I decided to use this to my advantage. With Aunt Lou gone and the boys out digging, I practically had the camp to myself. First, I had some business to attend to. Pendanski had left to fill the boys' canteens which meant his office was empty. The fool usually left his door unlocked, and luckily it was open today. When I was younger, I found his hidden stash: in the trunk on the bottom left hand side of the bookshelf. I lifted the lid and grinned at the pile of sunscreen. How this man could possibly need so much sunscreen…Oh well. I grabbed two bottles then snapped the lid shut.

My flip flops slapped against the hard dirt ground as I passed A, B, and C Tent. Making sure to hold my breath, I entered D-Tent. It was pretty clean…well I guess they didn't own enough stuff to make a mess. At least their beds were made. I threw my brown leather bag on the nearest cot and reached into it, pulling out the picture I drew of Squid, X-Ray, and Zigzag, and some tape. There was a post that supported the canvas of the tent in the middle of the room. I broke off a piece of tape and taped the picture on the post. Then, I threw the two bottles of sunscreen on the bed. Now that was finished I could do whatever I want.

I stopped at the cafeteria and grabbed some snack bars from the back pantry. The back pantry had all the good snacks and the only people allowed in were the counselors. There was also a mini fridge in the corner that had the best Arizona tea. After stocking up on snacks I decided the visit the notorious Wreck Room.

Inside the Wreck Room it was…well a wreck. The whole room was totally trashed. The only item that was still in relatively adequate condition was the pool table. I played a little bit of pool by myself before I got bored. Eventually I stopped and lounged on the broken couch, sketching the room. In big, graffiti style letters I wrote WRECK ROOM on the top of the page.

**Zigzag**

Thankfully today it was a littler cooler than usual. I was nearly finished with my hole and was listening to an argument between Magnet and Squid. Magnet was leaning over the edge of Squid's hole taunting him in Spanish.

"Hombre, eres un idiota!" Magnet yelled at Squid.

"Dude, this is America, speak American!" Squid shouted back from his hole.

X-Ray started cracking up. He lifted himself swiftly out of his hole and spat in it. "Yo Zig, you done?"

"Just about," I wiped my forehead. After a few shovelfuls I had my 5 by 5 hole done, spit and all.

"Come on Magnet, leave Squiddy alone," X poked him with his shovel as we passed.

"Ay man, he got what was comin' to him," Magnet hopped up and followed us in tow. The long walk back was agonizing, though not as terrible as digging.

Once we reached our tent I could sense something. There was a lingering smell in the air; it was light and fruity, like a girl. We shuffled inside.

"Hey!" X pointed to the post in the middle of the room. We crowded around it. It was a picture of three guys—X, me, and Squid, washing a car. "This must be the picture that Sketch drew of us."

Sketch. Oh he meant the Warden's niece. I still wasn't too sure about her. Caveman was assuring me that she in fact was not a spy, just a guest. But why was she in our tent when we were gone? I inspected my bed and found two bottles on it.

"What is this?" I asked, holding one up.

"Can't you read, dog?" X-Ray snatched it out of my hand. "It's sunscreen! Hey, Sketch probably brought this for us!"

"Oh, sweet sunscreen," Magnet grabbed the other bottle. "Now my poor face will be protected,"

"Hey, this is for all of us." X snapped.

"Yeah man whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower," Magnet handed the sunscreen over.

"I think I'm gonna go watch some T.V." I said.

**Beverley**

I must have zoned out for awhile because I heard feet shuffling and voices coming from outside.

"Shit," I cursed and quickly stuffed my things into my bag. It wasn't fast enough.

In entered the infamous Lump, a camper from B-Tent, and his iniquitous gang of friends. I've heard stories about Lump from the counselors at dinner. Apparently he was rotten to the core, a pathological liar, and kleptomaniac. If anything turned up missing at Camp Green Lake, you could find it somehow through Lump. Lump walked with the proud stride of royalty, and held himself strong with authority. He had a villainous aura that surrounded him. From his scuffed boots, to his slicked back chestnut hair. His jumpsuit was undone and tied around his waist, exposing a black muscle tank and strong arm muscles. He was the type of "bad boy" girls swooned over.

"Well, well, well," his chapped lips turned into a coy smirk. Most of Lump's friends scattered throughout the room, claiming different toys (**A/N: For lack of a better word :p )**. Two stayed behind him to see how this would play out.

I started to leave. "Whoa, girl, where ya goin'?" Lump stepped in front of me.

"I'm leaving. Wasn't that obvious?" I snapped. I was not about to be bullied by these boys.

"Oooh," Lump's friends taunted.

Lump laughed. "Alright, alright. C'mon girl why don't you take a seat with us here," he nodded towards the couch.

"No thank you," I replied. "I was actually just heading out—"

"Ehey, what's the rush?" he eyed me hungrily. Dr. Pendanski had made it very clear that I was to be wary around these boys who haven't seen a girl in months.

I took a step forward as did he. His friends chuckled and moved closer to get a better view.

The door opened and slammed shut very loudly. The B-Tent boys looked over their shoulders to see a curious Zigzag standing in their doorway. He moved carefully around us, keeping his eyes on the scene in front of him.

"Listen…" Lump reached out and I stumbled away.

"Don't even think about it," I warned.

"Hey—" he started to raise his voice.

I felt the warmth of someone very close to me. I was scared out of my wits before I realized it was in fact Zigzag.

"How about you go sit there by yourself?" Zigzag challenged Lump. As big as Lump was, Zigzag was even taller, though not as stout he was just as strong. The testosterone in the air was overpowering. Lump didn't say anything, he just bit his lip and stared back.

"Come on," he got a strong grip on my arm and led me out of the Wreck Room. My crazy haired knight in shining armor.

Once we were outside he let go of my arm. "Thanks," I said cautiously, looking up into his piercing eyes.

"Thanks for the sunscreen."

**Zigzag**

As much as I still didn't like this girl, I hated B-Tent even more.


End file.
